ROCK ME BABY!
by Nay Leite
Summary: JATE.AU.Kate and Jack have a brilliant carreer..they have their private life pretty confortable until they met each other...Lemons!Smut..


**Ok Guys, english is not my first, second or third language…so, be nice…I'm trying to do my best here, and hopefully you will enjoy…**

* * *

**ROCK ME BABY**

He was late. He new it, but as always he'd been worked late that night.

"Hey Jack! You Know Juliet is gonna be furious.. "(said Sayid, sitting next to him, fastening his sitbelt)

"My friend, I can't do better…I've never ever intend to go to this concert…I even like this Rock "I don't Know" Band…I'm going for her…to celebrate her new carreer…and of course for Claire and his new boyfriend…"(he answered coldly)

"Hey…its Charlie and he is a great Guitarrist…Look..If you want to keep this relationship of yours, you need to do better…And it's LOST BAND…don't act like a JACKASS…ok? (Sayid laugh) Don't forget Juliet is trying hard to forget this "Doctor Thing". Now, she is a Band Producer, not mentioning she is Aaron's Godmother..

"I Know…"

They didn't arrive in time to go to the backstage, so they sat in a great positioned cabin, very close to the stage, waiting for the show.

"I cant wait to watch her….its gonna be a great concert…" (said Sayid crazy to see Shannon, the woman he was recently flirting)

"Oh…yeah…"(Jack said raising his eyebrows**)**

Suddenly, the lights turned off and the announcement made Jack curious…

" BASE AND VOICE….CHARLIE PACE…….DRUMMER AND VOICE... KATE AUSTEN….GUITAR….JAMES SAWYER….AND PIANO….SHANNON RUTHEFORD…. ANDDD….HERE THEY COME…….T-H-E L-O-S-T BAANNDDD!!!!!"

A glass stage just appeared with neon lights..

Drums on it and a perfect body shaped woman on her feet, legs apart, her bare back showing a huge tatoo starting on her neck and ending probably in her butt. She was wearing what look like a bra, a small short and boots…In her hands, drumsticks**…**

"What the fucking hell…"(His mouth felll open)

"This is Kate…"(said Sayid)

"Turn around Kate…turn around…I wanna see your face…"(Jack whispered)

Kate turned around, counted to 3, and the music began, in a slow rithym…a few moments later and Sawyer was being in focus making a solo…Kate got down and met him in the microfone, singing with him. A moment later and she run back to her special stage and played her drums… Jack was there, paralised…

"JACKK!! I don't Know why but suddenly this show became interesting for you…am I right? "(Sayid teased)

In that moment, Juliet showed up, hugging Jack from behind…

"You are late DOC…"(she said)

"I'm sorry Jules…" (he tried to focus on her)

"You own me that…so…what do you think of my band??" (she asked him)

"Your band? (he smiled) … pretty…good…" (answered smiling)

Juliet sat next to Jack to watch the show and about 15 minutes before the last music they went together to the Backstage.

The concert finished and Jack was pretty anxious to meet Kate. He was sat on the couch having some beer when the door opened and they got in. Everyone laughing, singing and making a lot of noise… And there she was.. Her back sweating, showing a beautiful fair tatoo…Green eyes…freekles…amazing smile…Hot body…

In the corner, Claire was already kissing Charlie making his brother a little annoyed..

"Jaack…come to meet this wonderful Band…" (Juliet called)

Jack introduced himself to each one, and got frustaded with Kate's one word for him… "HEY.."

She left to get herself dressed for the night party. After a few minutes Jack left the main room, to look for a WC…He entered a room, and there she was…dressed, moving his legs to relax her muscles…

"I'm sorry..I …"(he said simply)

"Hey Jack…its ok…even if I were naked…you are a doctor…"(she said with a grin)

"You Know that?"(he asked confused)

"Of course…I'm really close to Claire…Not only her, but Magazines keeps me informed how such a good miracle doc you are.." (she said before left the room)

"Fuck..she is so hot…fuck!" (he told himself watching her leaving)

The party was very upbeat…He couldn't take his eyes off her…He was trying his best to not show his interest for her.. but it was hard. She was looking so sexy especially dancing…

Juliet was very busy talking to businessmen. And Claire literally glued to Charlie, not letting any space between them.

Sayid was very busy as well, flirting with Shannon…

Jack stood up and went to the bar for another shot…And there she was…in this dark corner being pressed against the wall completely envolved by Sawyer.

"Fucking idiot.." (Jack thought ) and then, he ordered a drink.

"Hey … I wanna a drink as well…" (said Juliet approaching)

He tried to disguise,but Juliet Caught his gaze.

"Humm…Kate and Sawyer…they are always pretty hot together…" (She said)

"Married?"(Jack asked trying to look casual)

"Oh no no…He is such a bastard…he alternates her and fans on his bed…"

"Wow…and she accepts this?" (he asked in desbelief)

"She has a past…because of something …she doesn't believe in men…So, she takes advantage on that kind of relationship…everything is about sex for her…" (She answerd not interested)

Jack was stuned with the news…She was so beautiful…what have happened to her? (he thought, getting lost is his own thoughts) He didn't see Claire approaching.

"Hey Jack…I'm talking to you…"(shouted Claire)

"What the hell Claire?" (he hissed)

"I'm gonna spend the night with Charlie, so please, don't come home.."(she pleaded)

" What?? Are you crazy?" (he shouted back)

"C'mon…stay with Juliet in her apartment…Charlie's place is reforming…(She whimpered)

Jack was almost in a huff but before he realised Charlie and Claire left together…He tried to get his mind back and he got surprised when Juliet placed a deep kiss gently making some pressure in his cock through his denim. After seconds he opened his eyes and saw Kate provocative smiling at him making him hard almost immediately..

"Juliet…lets get out of here…I need to be inside of you right now…"(he said in a lust tone, pushing her out of there)

To be continued


End file.
